Warrior
Through their knowledge of battle and their prowess with weapons and armour, these fighters use physical abilities to overpower their enemies and be victorious in battle. Every Level: * 8 + Vit HP. * 1 Proficiency and 1 Skill. Level 1: * Class Passive: Passive that relates to your Class, which defines your personal specialities on the battlefield. * Ability: A magical or physical move that damages, affects or modifies the target in order to succeed in battle. * Adrenaline Rush (Free) - You can boost up during battle. Once per Long Rest you may Heal 1d4 HP per level. Level 2: * Ability: A magical or physical move that damages, affects or modifies the target in order to succeed in battle. * Battle Haste (Passive) - In combat, armour does not slow your movement. Also, you may take Sprint as a Free. This removes your Movement for the next turn. Level 3: * Ability: A magical or physical move that damages, affects or modifies the target in order to succeed in battle. * Double Attack (Passive) - You may attack multiple times. When you take Strike as your Active, you may make an extra Physical Attack, given that you only take half of your Movement this turn. Level 4: * Ability: A magical or physical move that damages, affects or modifies the target in order to succeed in battle * Combat Focus (Reaction) - Your focus becomes so great that you can remove all disabilities affecting you and, if prone, may stand without causing AOO. Once you have used Combat Focus you must take a Long Rest before you can use it again. Level 5: * Battle Cry (Free) - Your powerful war scream rallies your companions. You may do a rallying cry that gives all allies within 30ft a Bonus(+2) on their next Attack Roll. Thrice per Long Rest. Level 6: * Vengeance (Reaction) - You are ready to strike. When an enemy makes a melee Physical Attack against you, regardless if it hits, you may respond with a melee Physical Attack at the source. Level 7: * Triple Attack (Passive) - You may attack even more times. When you make take Strike, you may make an extra Physical Attack, given that you do not use your Movement this turn. Level 8: * Hardened Will (Reaction) - Your will is so strong, that you are able to fend off death. Once per Long Rest, if you will take damage that will make you fall to 0 HP, you may roll a Saving Throw 5 + Damage Received to be left with 1 HP instead. You may add your Proficiency Modifier to this roll, but no stat. Level 9: * Raging Focus (Reaction) - Pain helps you keep focus in battle. When you take damage, you may gain a 1d8 on your next Damage Roll against the source of the damage. You can do this thrice per Long Rest. Level 10: * Haste (Free) - You have learnt to surprise enemies with your attacks. You may make a Physical Attack once during a Round at any moment. Category:Archetypes